The 83rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Parade 2009 Lineup Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Spider-Man (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1998) - 1st time' *Kermit the Frog (To Promote A Muppets Christmas: Letters To Santa's DVD and Blu-Ray release) - 6th time *Abby Cadabby (Retired, To Celebrate Sesame Street's 40th Anniversary) - 3rd and last Time *Pikachu with Pokeball - 4th time *Shrek (To Promote Shrek: The Musical and Shrek Forever After) - 3rd time *'Ice Skating Ronald McDonald - 1st time' *SpongeBob SquarePants (To Celebrate SpongeBob SquarePants' 10th Anniversary and the Truth or Square TV Movie) - 5th Time *'Sailor Mickey Mouse (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2000/Holiday Ambassador, To promote Disney Hollywood Studios’ 20th Anniversary and the Disney Dream cruise ship) - 1st time ' *Snoopy as the Flying Ace - 4th time *Buzz Lightyear (To Promote Toy Story 3) - 2nd time *Dora the Explorer (Retired, To Promote Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure) - 5th time & retired *Horton the Elephant - 2nd time *Supercute Hello Kitty - 3rd time *Smurf (To Promote The Smurfs (2011 Film)) - 2nd time *'Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st time' Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Harold the Fireman *'Geometrics - 1st time' *Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone *'Macy's ALL STAR Basketball - 1st time' *Beach Ball Clusters - 3rd time *Artie The Pirate - 3rd time *Planet Earth - 3rd time *Macy's Baseball *Ice Crystals *Cloe the Holiday Clown 5th time & retired *'Big Man Santa - 1st time' *Green Candy Cane *Red Candy Cane *Charlie, Kit & CJ elves *Macy's Red Believe Stars *Macy's Green Believe Star Balloonicles *Energizer Bunny - 4th time Balloon Heads *Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman *George Washington & Abraham Lincoln *Mama, Papa & Baby Clowns *Hi Roller-Skating *Confetti *Funny Farm *Safari with Butterfly Nets *Springtime with Gnomes *Toy Blocks *Pre-K *Keystone Cops & Robbers *Funny Fire Brigade *Patriotic *Joker *Birthday *Malt Shop *Doggie Walker *Seaside & Bathing Beauties *Arrisome Pirates *Pool Halls *Hoedown *Astronaut All Stars *Baseball All Stars *Sleepy *Holiday *Santa's Toy Box *Half-Baked Holiday Stilt Walkers *Turkey *Mari Gras Floats (Bold for new floats) * Woodland Family Gathering - 2nd time * Tom Turkey * Watering Can * Doodlebug (Retired) * 123 Sesame Street - 5th time * Hamburger Helper Local Heroes Helping Everyday - 1st time * International Cele-Bear-Ate Clocktower - 3rd time * Statue of Liberty * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 3rd time & retired * Castle of Dreams - 2nd time * Pep Squad * Bridge to the Future - 6th time * Yo Gabba Gabba! There's a Party in My City - (1st time & retired * Jimmy Dean Shine On - 2nd time * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * True Spirit of Thanksgiving - 2nd time * Music Innovation Bigger Than Life - 3rd time and retired * Snoopy Doghouse - 4th time * Santaland Express Train * Daily News Big Apple * Care Bears Winter Fun-Derland - 3rd time & retired * Marion-Carol Showboat - 7th time * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 2nd time * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia * [[Santa's Sleigh |'Santa's Sleigh']] - 1st time Specialty Floats *Ronald's Big Red Shoe Car - 10th time *'Speed Racer Mach 5 - 1st time & retired' *Planetrs's Nutmobile - retired Toy Floats *Rocking Turtle *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Horse Clown Cars *School Bus *Firetruck Specialty Units *Turkey Produce Truck *Delivery Veto Truck Performers *Jane Krakowski; performed "With You I'm Home" *Mitchel Musso; perfomed "Shout It" *The Cast of Seasame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Abby Cadabby, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Rostia, Grover, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Baby Bear, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Murray Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Leela, Bob, Gordon, Luis, Maria, and the Kids; performed "What Makes Music" *Jay Sean; performed "Down" *Keke Palmer; performed "Top on the World" *Miss America 2009 Kay Stam *Alan Cumming; performed "That's Life" and M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green and Blue *Cyndi Lauper; performed "Set your Heart" *Gloria Gaynor; performed "I Will Survive" *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Boys Like Girls; performed "To is Better Than One" *The Cast of Yo Gabba Gabba!: DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex; performed "Party in the Tummy" and "Get the Silly Out" *Katherine McPhee; "Had It All" *Ziggy Marley with Judah Marley; performed "Family Time" *Jimmy Fallon and the Roots (Late Night with Jimmy Fallon); performed "Holiday Melony" *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock *Billy Currington; performed "People are Crazy" *Cheyenne Jackson; performed "Play to Win" *Bello Nock *Big Apple Circus *Carly Simon; performed "Let the River Run" ''and The Care Bears *John Pizzarelli Quartet; performed ''"Who Played Santa" *Andrea Bocelli; performed "White Christmas" and ''Emily Hughes *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf *Kermit the Frog & Tiffany Thronton; performed ''"I Believe" Performer Groups * The Radio City Rockettes Marching Bands *Macy's Great American Marching Band Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades Category:2009 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade